While the city sleeps
by thewordsmith13
Summary: A series of related on shots surrounding the characters from the movie. We follow the characters as they deal with division, their own abilities, and each other.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic. I absolutely love this movie. This will be a series of related one shots about mostly Cassie and Nick, and sometimes Kira, with occasional appearances from other characters as well. This first chapter takes place directly after the movie. **

It's late. Like _late_ late. Cassie is absolutely exhausted. Watching for any and every possible outcome will do that to you. Nick can barely move. Having psychic gun fights will do _that_ to you. After somehow managing to half-drag Nick through Hong Kong for nearly half an hour, they manage to find a cab, and then after half-dragging Nick up a flight of stairs, they make it into his apartment, where it should be safe. For the moment at least.

Cassie drops Nick on the couch because she's not really sure he can make it to the bed. She chugs the last coke in his fridge and collapses on the floor in front of the couch.

Through the thin walls of the apartment, Cassie can hear Hong Kong breathe. During the day there are too many people, too much congestion, too much _noise_ to be able to take in anything, but at night, it's like she can hear for miles. There are two drunken men shouting down the street. The television is on low in the next apartment and the occasional car passes on the busy street nearby. She can always feel the city best when it's asleep.

Cassie would love nothing more at this point than to join it, but she's not that lucky. Cassie can't sleep. She has other things to think about.

She'll stay with Nick, for a few days. Make sure the cuts and bruises have started to heal, and he can work his way around his apartment at least without limping excessively. She owes him that much. It's what comes after that Cassie's not so sure about.

The next step, naturally, _should_ be to move on. After all what more was left? Kira kills Carver – she hasn't yet, but she will – Nick gets his girl, Cassie gets her syringe, and if all comes together like it should her mother back, and they beat the bad guy, so by all means, Cassie's free. For the first time in at least three years, maybe longer, she's not waiting – or looking - for something big, some defining moment to change her future, some mystery man who's lost a toothbrush and a father. For the first time in at least three years, maybe longer, she's not waiting – or looking, she's never really been sure which – for Nick. Something she can't quite put her finger on makes that sting. Something was different somehow now that he was real, something tangible.

Back when Nick was just an idea, a figment Cassie and her mother dreamed up, she never really imagined anything beyond the whole, save the psychics, free her mother thing. Why would she after all? It had always been Cassie and her mom, or just Cassie. And Cassie had done just fine. And now Nick's real, but the adventure is over and done. And that's just fine, but Cassie's a little stuck on where to go from here.

She is taken by surprise when suddenly; a gentle hand musses her hair from behind. She turns back to see Nick looking at her groggily.

"Get some sleep. We'll figure it out in the morning. I promise." With that sentiment, Nick rolls over and promptly falls back asleep.

Cassie takes his suggestion, slips off her boots, and her jacket, lies down in Nick's bed, and falls asleep with the tiniest of smiles on her face. Nick's right. They'll figure it out in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick had only left to get dinner. He was only gone an hour at most. When he finally returned, Cassie opened the motel room door before he had a chance to reach for the key. She reaches out, Nick assumes, to grab her food from him. Instead she slaps him across the face. _Hard_

"Don't you _ever _do that again." And without another word she marches straight back into their crappy motel room.

Nick just stands in the doorway, stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Hopefully those of you who have read this are enjoying it. This takes place around the same time frame as the first chapter, right after the movie. **

**Also, because I forgot to when I posted my first two chapters, I do not own Push, or any of the characters.**

It was easier than she had expected, getting him to blow his head off. She had been waiting for much more of a challenge. She was up against one of the most infamous Pushers in the world after all. She would have thought he'd have put up more of a fight, tried to break the Push, Pushed back maybe.

But, in the end, Carver was only a human after all. Kira had looked him in the eye, and with one sentence, reduced him to nothing more than a man who had spent much too long trying to be a god. She had to smile to herself, just a little, when she thought about what that made her. But she didn't have much time for that.

Now came the hard part. Kira was on a private jet headed straight for a landing strip right smack dab in the middle of the Division complex, where there would be ten to twenty agents waiting, fully expecting to greet Kira and a still very alive Carver upon their departure from the plane.

That didn't mean that Kira didn't have options. She already had the back story. Carver had handed it to her on a silver platter, complete with all the falsified paper work. She was an agent. Dazed and confused under the effects of an experimental drug, in her panicked state, she had escaped the complex. She woke up later, with limited and unclear memories, and doing the best she could to get away from what she thought was a potentially deadly group of people. She was so confused that she began to believe her own Push about Coney Island and ex-lovers, the same Push that she had foisted upon the one and only Nick Gant in order to get his help. She readily agreed to return when Carver finally caught up with her and helped her remember the truth.

It was going to be a bit of a stretch, but Kira was confident. After everything she'd done, she was sure an agent or twenty would be no problem, especially with the "psychic steroid" on her side. The Push wouldn't have to last long, just long enough.

She'd figure it out from there.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Push, nor any of the characters.**

**Hi to anyone that's reading out there. If you're a return reader, I'm really sorry it's been so long. I have trouble with finally sitting down and just forcing myself to write sometimes, and school has been pretty crazy. I won't hold chapters hostage for reviews, but I'll update when I update. Please feel free to leave a review, please don't be shy! I might even take some suggestions. No guarantees though. Alright enough of this, get reading!**

Cassie Saw her coming about an hour before she actually knocked on the door. The last time they heard anything from Kira was on the roof top, when Nick "died". It had been two months since then, and not a phone call, not a letter, nothing. Now without a word she was just going to show up. Nick was ecstatic. He started zipping about the hotel room trying to pick up the dirty clothes scattered about the floor.

Cassie snorted. As far as she was concerned, if Kira was going to appear on their out of nowhere and expect a warm welcome, she could deal with a dirty motel room.

God knew how she figured out where they were. Cassie didn't like it. Where they really that easy to find?

When Kira knocked on the door exactly an hour after Cassie saw it happen, she couldn't even enjoy the satisfaction of having been so right.

Nick scrambled to open the door, and upon seeing Kira there smiling up at him, dumbly muttered "Hey." Cassie rolled her eyes.

Kira briefly scanned the room before, without waiting to be invited in, stepped in and promptly began to fill what little closet space there was with her things. Not that Cassie or Nick really used it anyway. They had been trying their best not to stray much farther than fifty miles outside of Hong Kong, so that Kira may have had a chance in hell of finding them again, but staying so close meant switching locations more frequently. They rarely bothered unpacking.

"Kira, I wouldn't if I were you. It's about time we get far away from Hong Kong." Cassie said. Kira had found them much too easily. It made Cassie uncomfortable, like sitting in a glass tank with a snake, and waiting for it to get hungry.

"It fine for now Cass. We can hang around for a bit." Nick said. Cassie knew that it was useless to try and bring it up again. The happy couple would be much too busy catching up. They sat on the bed the rest of the evening, cuddling, and kissing, and crooning like a pair of fourteen year olds. It took Nick a full twenty minutes to notice that she had taken a beer from the fridge and cracked it open. She was almost done with it by the time he made her dump it out.

At dinner it was no better, they sat across from each other at the tiny hotel room table, giggling at each other and playing with their food, while Cassie sat on the floor eating in front of the television and trying not to gag.

When she really couldn't take anymore, she just gave up and went to bed. A few hours later she started tossing in her sheets.

"Is she okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah." Nick said. "She gets nightmares a lot."

"Poor kid." Kira said.

"Wait just a bit." Nick said, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

He wasn't listening. Cassie's nightmare was getting progressively worse. She was thrashing violently in her bed. Nick filled a glass of water and put it on her night stand and sat on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked. He didn't answer.

"Cass… Cassie." He gave her a shake. "_Cass."_ She started awake, gasping like she had been she had been held underwater, she nearly toppled out of bed. Nick caught her and held her there for a second waiting for her breathing to even out.

"It's all right. You're back." He said. Nick released her and handed her the glass. She downed it eagerly. "Easy. Wanna talk about it?"

She handed him back the glass. "No." He set it back on the night stand and then pulled up a chair anyway. Cassie wiped her face with her sleeve and then sunk into her comforter.

"I'm going to sleep." She said.

"I'll be here." Nick said. He didn't move until he knew Cassie was almost asleep.

When he finally turned his attention back to his own bed, Kira had already gone to sleep without him.


End file.
